


you're the surprise why i strip my disguise

by gaysgaysgays



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: 3+1 times, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysgaysgays/pseuds/gaysgaysgays
Summary: Three times Shao Fei was surprised by Tang Yi, and the one time Shao Fei surprised him.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei & Tang Yi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187





	you're the surprise why i strip my disguise

**Author's Note:**

> title from i wouldn't know any better than you by gentle bones!

**1**

Shao Fei notices the blinding smile first as Tang Yi comes into his line of vision from where he is seated. A smile, he is sure his face mirrors too, at his boyfriend's sight. 

  
As Tang Yi sits down and picks up the receiver, he can further feel the smile split his face as he greets his boyfriend, "Happy Birthday, Ah Yi!" As if on cue, the prison guard across the glass puts a small cupcake he had gotten for the occasion down in front of him and lights the candle. 

  
Tang Yi looks down and up back at him, the softness in his eyes spreading an ache in Shao Fei's chest with how much he _wants_. God, he misses him so much. 

  
"Thank you." Tang Yi whispers into the receiver as if in a trance.

  
"I promised you, didn't I? Now quick, make a wish before the wax ruins the cupcake!"

  
Tang Yi obliges, his eyes fluttering shut as he puts down the receiver and brings his enjoined hands in front of him as he makes a wish. He, then, blows the candle and looks up at Shao Fei, a soft smile still gracing his features as he picks up the receiver again.

  
"I have something for you too." Tang Yi's voice filters through.

  
Shao Fei frowns at that. What could it be? Something Tang Yi had managed to get hold of in prison? Wrapped up in his thoughts, he misses the moment when Tang Yi gestures at the prison guard to place his gift in front of Shao Fei. He's only brought back to the situation in front of him again as a long black satin box is placed in front of him. He looks up at Tang Yi who only blinks back, the corners of his mouth still slightly turned upwards. 

  
"Open it please." Tang Yi says before he can ask him any questions about how he managed to get his hands on a jewelry box in _prison_. 

  
Shao Fei's hands tremble a little as he picks up the box with how surprised he is. This isn't how he pictured their meeting today would go.

  
Inside the box, he sees two matching pendants; the gold chain dangling down with an opal stone in the middle. The detailing around the stone is impressive, silver strands twining around the stone in the middle, definitely _expensive_ and how did Tang Yi manage to get his hands on something like this again?

  
"How did you manage to get this in here?" He asks, finally. 

  
"I asked Hong Ye to pick it up for me when she visited two days ago. Do you like it then?" Tang Yi tilts his head up at him, eyes soft as he waits for an answer.

  
"I love it! But this is unfair though! It's your birthday, I only got you a tiny cupcake and you've given me _this_! I refuse to accept it!" Shao Fei says, pushing himself back against chair, folding his arms in front of him, pouting a little.

  
"You're here with me on my birthday, that's more than enough." Tang Yi chuckles, but its hard to miss the sincerity in his eyes, and Shao Fei is nothing if not observant. "Besides," he continues, "it's not supposed to be for my birthday. I was supposed to give you this yesterday for our anniversary but since you picked my birthday for the weekly visit rather than our anniversary, it had to be delayed." He frowns a little and looks down but is quick to look up again as he hears Shao Fei's voice. 

  
"Why opal then?" Shao Fei further inquires.

  
"It's supposed to be the birth stone for October, right? It's when we started dating so. As well as a thank you for waiting for me too, your love and loyalty make these days easier for me. I just wanted you to have it."   
Tang Yi's voice is getting heavier with each word he utters, a slight dusty blush rising to his cheeks and in turn, Shao Fei has to clear his throat because of how _full of love_ he feels. Tang Yi certainly thought all of this through, even locked up in this place, his thoughts revolve around Shao Fei.

  
"Okay." he finally murmurs back when he feels like he can trust his voice not to crack mid-sentence, leaning forward again. "Why are there two of these anyway? Isn't one of them supposed to be around your neck too?" He asks instead of all the words he feels battling inside him.

  
"Yes. Do you think you can hold onto mine for me? Only a couple of more weeks till I am out of here, hold onto it for me?" Tang Yi answers, his voice wavering as his free hand automatically comes up touching the glass.

Shao Fei doesn't register when his own hand comes up against Tang Yi's on the glass. He understands what Tang Yi is asking of him, understands it is more than just a pendant he needs to hold onto and take care of, can see it in the unshed tears in Tang Yi's eyes and the slight tremble of his fingers from where he is gripping the receiver. 

  
"Of course." he answers back. "For you, always."

* * *

**2**

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Tang Yi starts as they settle across each other on the dining table. Shao Fei hums, encouraging him to continue as he picks up his chopsticks but when Tang Yi doesn't continue, he has to look up.

  
Tang Yi is staring up at him with an odd expression on his face, his fingers slightly twitching from where his hands are resting on the table and Shao Fei has to put his own chopsticks down in favour of covering Tang Yi's hand with him.  
"What is it?" Shao Fei asks this time, in order to comfort Tang Yi into voicing his thoughts.  
He hears the sharp inhale Tang Yi takes before he finally speaks as he looks down at their enjoined hands, "You know what tomorrow is, right?"

  
And oh. Shao Fei understands what this is about now. Of course Tang Yi has been meaning to mention Tang Guodong's death anniversary to him, he understands the discomfort visible on his lover's face now.

  
Shao Fei clears his throat as he nods and looks back up at Tang Yi again.

  
His face appears more open now, his features softening as Shao Fei can now read the hesitation flitting across his face.

  
"Would-" Tang Yi stops himself as he inhales another deep breath before continuing, "Would you...accompany me on my visit then?" 

  
Shao Fei pulls his hand back as if he's been burned as the shock of the words spoken register. He had thought about visiting Master Tang's grave when Tang Yi was in prison but it hadn't felt right doing it without him when he hasn't even been introduced first.

But now? This would be the first time Tang Yi would be visiting him after he has been released and god, does he really want him to be there?

  
Tang Yi is still waiting for his answer so he gathers his strength as he speaks next, "Do you really want me to be there? Don't get me wrong. I'd love to be there but this is the first time after three years that you will be visiting him and I am just afraid I will intrude? You don't have to take me there tomorrow. Hell! You don't have to take me there ever if that's something you do not feel comfortable with. I don't want you to feel like you owe me that, you know? Because you don't, I just-"

  
"Shao Fei." Tang Yi calls out to him but he still cannot bring himself to stop rambling. "Shao Fei." Tang Yi calls out a little bit firmer this time as his hand comes up to wrap around Shao Fei's from where he's been wildly gesturing and that stops him.  
"Who else would I want by my side, if not my missing rib?" Tang Yi speaks, his voice soft and an equally soft smile gracing his features.

  
Shao Fei feels his cheeks heat up due to the intensity of the expression on his boyfriend's face and the tone in which the words are uttered. He clears his throat once again as he speaks, "Are you sure?"

  
"Never have been more sure of anything else. I think it's about time I introduce you to him. Tomorrow is an important day for me, it is going to be tough visiting after...such a long time. Could you please be there for me?"

  
"Yes!" Shao Fei whispers back, "I'd be honoured to."

  
("Can we visit Li Zhen-jie as well? I visit her every year too. You've already visited her as her son obviously. Visit with me as my partner this time around?" Shao Fei asks as he moves around to settle himself between Tang Yi's arms later that night in their bed.

  
"Thought you'd never ask." Tang Yi replies back.)

* * *

**3**

Shao Fei's gaze falls on the opal around Tang Yi's neck glinting in the moonlight from where his arms are wrapped around him in their bed. He feels Tang Yi shift in his arms as he pushes himself up a bit to stare up at Shao Fei, the softness of moon glow reflecting in his eyes and Shao Fei feels an ache from how badly he is in love, how much he wants to tell Tang Yi that he is in love with him.

  
But instead, all he can do is smile at him because he is scared of breaking the moment, of scaring Tang Yi away so he is willing to wait. Tang Yi is still looking up at him, an unreadable expression on his face as he looks down at the matching necklaces dangling between them and then back up at his eyes. Tang Yi decides to not voice his thoughts, choosing instead to further nuzzle into Shao Fei's shoulder and Shao Fei chooses to let it go due to how content he feels in the moment.

  
It is as if he is in a daze, where all time has stopped and the only feeling he can make sense of is the feel of Tang Yi's fingertips drawing patterns across his skin and the heavy weight in his arms.

  
Once again, Tang Yi steals a glance up at him and looks down again. Before Shao Fei can ask him to _spill_ what he has been thinking _already_ because the squirming in his arms is starting to get distracting at this point, Tang Yi beats him to it. The soft words whispered against his skin as if he is afraid Shao Fei is going to break, crumble right in front of his eyes.

  
"I love you."

  
Shao Fei does not means to let out a gasp and push Tang Yi out of his arms as he sits upright but he is just too shocked to not do so.

  
"You what?" He manages to squeak out.

  
He almost misses the dark blush spreading across Tang Yi's cheeks in the darkening room as he quietly murmurs, "You don't have to say it back." He looks up at Shao Fei from where he is now seated across him in their bed as he continues, "It doesn't matter. Forget I ever said that actually-"

  
And _no_. Shao Fei knows Tang Yi is deflecting because he knows how much it would have taken for him to finally say those words to him, how much it _takes_.

  
Tang Yi is still rambling avoiding eye contact but he stops the moment Shao Fei's outstretched palm makes contact with his wrist and looks up then.

  
For the second time that night, Shao Fei feels like he is going to _explode_ with how in love he feels. This time though, he does not feel the need to hold back.

  
"I'm in love with you, Ah Yi." He finds himself saying back, the words slipping from his tongue like it's the most natural thing he's ever done, as natural as setting the toothbrush for Tang Yi as he stumbles into their bathroom early morning, as easy as kissing him goodbye or playing footsie under the table at family dinners. Like something he has always done, and although barely a moment has passed between them since he uttered those words, he cannot imagine a life where he hasn't said those words to Tang Yi. 

  
And yet, something new. The feeling that bursts in his chest is indescribable. He can feel the the rapid beating against his chest and his cheeks warming up, the gentle clicking of the wall clock the only sound between them.

  
Shao Fei sees notices the moment the words sink in as Tang Yi's face splits into a giant smile. And god, he does not know what's more illuminating in that dark night, the moonlight filtering through the curtains or his smile. If he had known that saying those words would make him smile like _that_ , he would have done it a long time ago. He can feel himself smile back.

  
"I love you." He says once again as he pushes himself closer to sneak a kiss.

  
"I love you." Tang Yi whispers back against his lips before gently pushing him in the bed and climbing on top of him.

* * *

**+1**

Tang Yi's eyes are beginning to sting a little, a hint of a slight headache developing from where he is staring at his laptop screen. He moves his eyes towards the time bar on the screen because surely it hasn't been that long? 

  
_12:14 AM_ , the clock reads. 

  
Tang Yi curses under his breath. It _has_ been that long then. He promised to Shao Fei he'd join him in bed by eleven, yet he did not realise when he lost track of time so quickly. _Okay_ , he decides, the last two unread emails can wait until tomorrow. 

  
He pushes himself out of his chair as he heads towards their bedroom, his thoughts wandering to the pouting Shao Fei he is going to find in their bed once he opens the door to their bedroom. He feels himself smile at the thought of his boyfriend, laying waiting for him, so unguarded and vulnerable, all for him, _only_ for him.

  
Instead, as he pushes the door open, the bed lies empty. He can hear the running of water and his eyes move to the slight light emitting from the translucent bathroom door. Ah, probably Shao Fei is getting ready for bed then.

  
He can at least read through one more email as he waits for Shao Fei, Tang Yi convinces himself as he gently shuts the door behind him and moves to sit towards the edge of the bed.

  
He has almost finished drafting his reply to the one he has managed to read through in the time being when he hears the sound of lock clicking as Shao Fei opens the door.  
He looks up at his boyfriend then, a passing glance meant to acknowledge his presence and he looks back down at his phone. And then the sight registers and he snaps his head back up towards him. He can feel his easy smile melt away as his muscles tense. Because- because, Shao Fei is standing there, leaning on the door frame a little, wearing a _silk robe_. Tang Yi can feel his mouth suddenly dry up.

  
The light pouring out from the bathroom behind Shao Fei gives him an angelic glow. One of his knees is slightly bent, touching his other lower leg a little, the position he is standing in makes his butt stick out a little too and Tang Yi can feel all his thoughts die out, cannot think of anything but how good Shao Fei's legs look from where to robe stops above his knees. The robe is wrapped snug around his waist, accentuating his figure and Tang Yi needs a _moment_.

Even with his thoughts wrapped around the person standing in front of him, he cannot manage to make himself talk to the person before him. Shao Fei pushes himself off the door frame then, slowly stalking towards Tang Yi when he is sure he has his undivided attention.

  
He spread his legs as he settles himself on Tang Yi's lap facing him, a leg on either side as he hums. Tang Yi's hands instinctively go around Shao Fei's waist to hold him steady as he drops his phone on the side of the bed.

  
"What did I say about not bringing our work into our bed, hm?" Shao Fei says, a soft smile grazing his features when Tang Yi finally lifts his head to look at him at the question and oh. Is that a hint of eye liner he sees around his eyelids.

  
"Are you wearing makeup?" he manages to squeak out, and Shao Fei flutters his eyes at that.

  
"Ah this? Just a little something I decided to try out while you were busy working earlier," he pauses to pout before he continues, "Hong Ye insisted the other day that it would accentuate my eyes, she said, and I quote, _the prettiest fucking eye shape I have ever seen, why don't you try wearing some eye liner?_ I felt too lazy to take it off when I heard you come in, it's quite late isn't it? I am kind of tired." He lets out an exaggerated yawn at that as if to emphasize his point but the slight twitch of his lips when he brings his palm down gives him away.

  
Tang Yi knows Shao Fei is lying. He is trying to pass this off with easy nonchalance, as if it's just a _coincidence_ and he doesn't understand the _effect_ it has on Tang Yi, as if he cannot feel the hardness against his ass from where he sits snug on Tang Yi's lap, as if he did not meticulously plan this out.

And honestly? Tang Yi should have known better, should have gauged it when it was fifteen minutes past eleven and Shao Fei did not come sauntering in his home office, whining and pouting, pulling him by the arm a little to convince him to come to bed. Of course, Shao Fei was planning _this_.

  
Shao Fei leans his head in the juncture between Tang Yi's shoulder and neck and sighs. Tang Yi takes advantage of the position to slip his hands under the robe and towards Shao Fei's ass in order to tease him a little. _Two can play at this game_ , he muses.

  
However, he has to stop his motions abruptly when he feels a narrower band and a slight roughness on his fingertips rather than the smooth cotton of Shao Fei's boxers that he is expecting. And is that lace? _No way._

  
He flips them around, Shao Fei's body landing on the soft mattress with a slight thud as Tang Yi hovers above him. He unties the robe and further feels his throat constrict at the sight that greets him. The sight of the paleness of Shao Fei's skin contrasting against the black lace panties has been seared into his mind forever, he thinks.

  
"And what's this about then? Panties?" Tang Yi asks.  
Shao Fei pushes himself up on his elbows then and looks down at himself, feigning innocence as if he had forgotten they were there, as if this is something normal that he does _every day._

  
He shrugs before replying, "Oh these? You know how Andy always wears these mesh lace tops? I was simply curious about how the material would feel against my skin, that's all. Nothing important."

  
Tang Yi knows he is being ridiculous but still he cannot help but utter the next words, "Did he see you in these then?"

  
Shao Fei cocks a brow at that, his slight smirking widening as he answers, "I don't know, should he have?"

  
Tang Yi knows Shao Fei is choosing his words carefully with the purpose of getting him riled up but he cannot help the possessiveness that _burns_ in his chest at the thought. Arms that lay on the side immediately coming up to pin Shao Fei down as he noses along his jaw.

  
Tang Yi looks up then and Shao Fei opens his eyes to look back up at him as he feels the loss of contact. Tang Yi feels his heart stutter with how much trust and openness Shao Fei is staring at him with. 

  
He chooses to speak up then, "You knew what you were doing tonight. I better not hear you complain about how prominent the bruises are or how sore you feel tomorrow morning." 

  
"Ah Yi!"

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to post this by last week but i started watching the untamed and honestly i'm obsessed???  
> anyways, as always, please tell me what your thoughts about this in the comments! 
> 
> you can also come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://sunlightsunlights.tumblr.com)


End file.
